The increasing number of consumer electronic devices having a remote control has created a remote control organizing problem in many homes. Because these remote controls come in various sizes and shapes, it is often difficult to find a satisfactory way of organizing them. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a remote control organizing device or stand that allowed multiple remote controls to be stored and organized. It would be further benefit if the stand could accommodate a variety of different shaped and sized remote controls without having to be modified.